User talk:Sharkbate/2
{| style="background:orange;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Sharkbate's Talk Page! This is my second talk page! IP Edits Y'know, not every edit by an IP is vandalisim. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) umm Do you think you could change your date? I usualy cahnge mine but my pengs b-day is on that day and yours can be help anytime. You don't have to but I would appreciate if you did ~Teltu Thanks a dozen! ~Teltu Wait am I moving mine or are you moving yours? ~Teltu P.s I'm so confused! Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The party time Its January the 31 but, in when it says January 30. Fix PLZ! User:OOJH123 January 27, 2009 Blue Party Sorry, but I can't come. If you look at my talk page - you'll see I'm invited how many hundreds of parties. Plus I'm organizing one as well. But hopefully I'll come to another one of yours. Oh and: ^ You read it? Oh and lol, I've noticed you take a lot of inspiration from me. Not trying to be arrogant, but I went on your talk page and I thought, why is my talk page the redirect of Sharkbate's? Lol. Anyway, Have a nice time. P.S Well dont for getting 1000 edits. You've got even more than me now! I can see a responsible sysop coming through the ranks! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 16:19, 28 January 2009 (UTC) party Spongebobrocks09 says there is a party in his igloo on Snowboard! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:27, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Snowman TV Can I Be In a season 1 Interview? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:27, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Can You Get on the Shout box? I need to tell you more about the Interview --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) The Shout Box is Like a Chat Box, nd Check Your Widgets. It'll Be in The Back. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:44, 30 January 2009 (UTC) message I sent you a message from youtube about the tails doll. check your mail ~Teltu in (I won't make people scared so i'll say red stuff that comes from your body) was written on the wall"The sun will" something. I forget. but thta's why vids about him have that song reversed image Check out the new image on my page, it is real, not an edit! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:57, 30 January 2009 (UTC) question I wish we wre friends in real life. I won't get to personal so i'll just ask you this. What school do you go to ~Teltu party I thought you said u were having a party in march! ~Teltu Sorry My internet browser keeps crashing today! User:CatZip888 Super Bowl Partay It's on Sunday! Go Here for More Details. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 02:09, 31 January 2009 (UTC) help Trust me, if i was in your situation, i would freak out too. You can either ask one of them to change the date or you can tell them about this problem... ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 14:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) parties Actually, when you left me the message about the two parties on the same day, i actually now know how you feel right now!! LOL ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 14:41, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, wanna go and film "Interview with Metalmanager" now? I will be on Southern lights server at your igloo. NOT my igloo! Don't go to my igloo! It is decorated for my party in March. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 14:56, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I guess I have to come late to the party. I have to get a haircut. when I come back my mean mom will make me go to the store ~Teltu awww Awwww, that is so Sad!!! Sorry to hear that!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 15:01, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Me too, That is a shame. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 15:12, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I will be late, because I will have to get in the shower as soon as the party starts!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 15:33, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Can you go to a other server to do the party today? P.S:PLZ? User:OOJH123 Yes, please....-Gamgee WHERE ARE YOU!! THE PARTY HAS STARTED!!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 16:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) THE SERVER IS FULL! SO I CANT GO -Gamgee Sharkbate! Where is snowman?Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) CMON DUDE, EVERYONE IS WAITING!!!!----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 16:49, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate, are you asleep? User:CatZip888 THE SERVER IS FULL -Gamgee JUST KEEP ON RELOADING!Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Im not comming if the servers full -Gamgee Snowman TV Hey! What about an interview with me!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 17:48, 31 January 2009 (UTC) YEAH!!!! WHERE WERE YOU!!! WE ARE WAITING NOW FOR YOU!!! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR FOR THE PARTY!!!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 18:01, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sad. Me, because no party.:( User:OOJH123 Want to vote for/against/neutral me as bureaucrat? Go here to vote!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 18:49, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Am really sorry about that Sharkbate. I was real looking forword to this. User:OOJH123 January 31,2009 Sharkbate Club Penguin:The Movie. Can I be in the movie? User:OOJH123 January 31, 2009 BBPC3 umm....sorry, me and metal have are allredy gunnu remake pc3 http://bbpc3.wordpress.com/ Thats our blog sorry :( (we avnt posted yet lol) --Sk8itbot08 19:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ohh, we could work together!!!!! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! award Here is the, ummm ~cough~ Award ~cough~ lol ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:57, 31 January 2009 (UTC) award Well, why did'nt you say so!!! i will give you all my awards as soon as i find them, including the company award! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 21:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) um, ur media links dont work --Sk8itbot08 22:01, 31 January 2009 (UTC) http://uk.youtube.com/user/ClubPenguinNetworkz if that dont work put it onto rapidshate Sk8itbot08 22:04, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Email the files to Sk8itbot@aol.com Sk8itbot08 22:17, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Secret Here, Take this: (Penguin picture btw) But Shhhh! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Award! [[User:OOJH123|'OOJH123']] January 31, 2009 Aha! I found out what the project your doing is! I promise NOT to tell ANYBODY. But please tell me what the blog is called!--[[User:Flystar55555|''스타플라이]] 모든 우박 웹마 스터!'' 02:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I hope that ****** ***** is going to be a fun game!--[[User:Flystar55555|''스타플라이]] 모든 우박 웹마 스터!'' 02:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) How do you archive?Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 06:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Um shark? No, I cant give you the pass to the blog coz u have to make a wordpress account so i can make you a blog member Heres how you do it: Goto http://wordpress.com/wp-login.html and create an account then, tell me the email-address you used to register I type that address into the blog admin panel and you get a email saying "your a member of *********.wordpress.com" and you can post on the blog!! --Sk8itbot08 10:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm Sorry. Don't Quit --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 15:44, 1 February 2009 (UTC) We can stay friends! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 15:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Stay Shark, plz dont go! all the fun in the project will be gone and on the wiki =( ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 16:07, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Do not quit!!!!!!!Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) PLZ Dont quit sharkbate! Were all sorry! User:OOJH123 February 1, 2009 P.S: PLZ Dont quit. Everyone wants you to stay! So. So am not in your in team? User:Sharkbate/SHMS P.S: No matter what, am still your best friend. :) ~User:OOJH123 February 1, 2009 I was not mad or disappointed about your party. I didn't give you my ULTIMATE award for nothing! I gave it to you because you are my true friend, a true friend. I am sorry about yelling at you and I just wanted to have fun at your party. Please come to my party. You will have the greatest time ever!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Parlare di me!'' 18:17, 1 February 2009 (UTC) no im not abandoning ****** ***** and i ment all as in the four of us, You, me Metal and Skate ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 18:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) It will start in an hour, Sharkbate.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Parlare di me!'' 19:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about visiting your igloo before the party cant wait for it though!! [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Im comming but send me the link to the gust list i cant find it We are still friends! :)--Sk8itbot08 09:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Sysop You need 5 or more votes to become one. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Meh Yeah, I quit. You and others won't take it that seriously and just feel a bit disappointed but it's different for me. CPW was practically my second life. I tried to go on as much as I can - I was so loyal - but now I'm never going to see it again. The Wiki is ruined, it's unfair, everything is crooked, we have webmaster and plus no one really cares about me. See ya Sharkbate. It was nice knowing you. --TЙГЭPHO3Ь Go Here http://www.Xat.com/ClubPenguinWiki --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Quitting I'm sorry. I feel gutted. I'm quitting to something I have felt so loyal to. I don't want to upset anyone and therefore want to consider rejoining soon. I may or may not. I don't want to do this, but the wiki has led me to. You'll see me on other wikis probably, and can still leave me messages on this wiki (I'll occasionally check it out.) But while I'm gone, I would really like this to be sorted out. Have a look at other wikis, preferably big ones to guide you into what to do. Sorry. P.S Sharkbate, get this to the people of the wiki, I would want them to know as well, not just you. Thanks, Tigernose bday party im going to have a bday party! if u want to join, just click here! Pingali Moi 15:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) About SHMS I think your gaming company looks great! Just a few questions though: Do you ever check the discussion page on your gaming page? P.S. I've got this really cool pic that I drew myself. I named it the Futuristic Buildings(even though there are no buildings in there lol) and I'm planning on giving it to you, if you don't mind of course. If you are curious about the picture, then go to the Random Picture section on MY page. If you want to accept or decline the offer, then leave a message on my user talk page. --DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! Digi's Birthday Party! Hi hi! It's me, DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 speaking! I'm holding a birthday party in my igloo on April 15,2009! I'm gonna have lots of cool stuffs in my igloo, but don't expect me to show you a sneak peek!(I really don't want to spoil the suprise...) This party is going to rock! For more informations, please go to my user page. Have fun! --DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! P.S. During the party, please don't go into my room =) Thanks! Just click Click Cadence~OOJH123 game Hey what program are you using to make that "Cp game of yours?". I have been making blueprints for my own site for a while and I rock at drwaing penguins! ~Teltu P.S on youtube type in "JandMVideoMakers" I am M. The only vid with me is likin lolipops.I look depressed!I don't knoe why! Here you go! Image:Futuristic_buildings.jpg| I hope you like it! If you want anything else, just ask me on my talk page and I'll make it for you! -DigiSkymin By the way, did you put up the "no trespassing" sign on your SHMS page? I did not copy you I diddn't copy you at all! I have been making rooms for my own version ever since March 2008 which is before I even knew what wikia was!I won't explain my whole idea of making it. But to make my ideas I just sit down and suddenly i get the images in my mind. ~Teltu No It's not cuz of you. It's not cuz of anyone.I'm just depressed I hate my life *cries* I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO! No i din't quiit becauser of anybody! I just say stuff I don't mean. Please! My life is really weird right now! My worst enemy just became my best buddy again! Don't quit because of me! Plz don't. dson't stop what you like for me! PLZ!!! *cries* I"M RUINING EVERYTHING AGIN! I would like a Hotel Sign that says "Steelers Won the SuperBowl". --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 21:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ok i guess i won't quit. But i know what your thinking. You probably think I only faked quitting to do get to work at SHMS. Well I didn't. And also your going to hate me for this...I really never was going to make a site! I just never knew how! Ok i'll join! i'm awesome at computers. I even know how to get to the page past the no trespassing thingy! well... So if I'm in SHMS what do I do? Or don't you want me in anymore... ok ok so where do I put my ideas? ?? What's a shoutbox or whatever it's called OH NO I DON"T HAVE A DIGITAL CAMERA SO I CAN"T UPLOAD A PIC AAAHHH!!!